The Katz Casino
by CourageEditor
Summary: Muriel,Eustace, and Courage go to Las Vegas on a vacation, but evil strikes....
1. Eustace is getting ready

Muriel decides to travel to Las Vegas to buy a new sitar at the biggest sitar store in the country.  
  
Muriel: Oh I can't wait to go!  
  
Eustace: Bah! Where are my shoes? I need my shoes !  
  
Muriel: Check in the basement Eustace, I had to clean them because they were covered in mud!  
  
Eustace: You better not have rubbed off the finsh! Better not!  
  
Muriel: Courage do you have our luggage?  
  
Courage: Yep  
  
Muriel: Lets get going, Eustace... Eustace...Eustace! What are you still doing down there?  
  
Eustace: I'm packing all of my shoes. I can't leave without packin' my 6 pairs of shoes!  
  
Muriel: (whispering to Courage) I think the medicine Eustace took for his cough had some strange side effect. He usually hates talking about shoes!  
  
Courage: Nah, I think he is just nuts  
  
Eustace: Ok I ready, Why didn't you heat the car up woman! I'll freeze to death!  
  
Muriel: Calm down Eustace...  
  
Eustace: Being this cold my shoes will get damp! Do I have to do everthing... honestly! (grumbles)  
  
Eustace turns up the heat, and the Bagge's head off on their trip toward Las Vegas... 


	2. We're in Vegas!

The Bagges go on a trip to Las Vegas. There are tons  
of building with many signs and neon lights.  
  
Muriel: Oh! Isn't it all beautiful!  
  
Courage: Wow!   
  
Eustace: My eyes hurt from the stupid  
lights!   
  
Muriel: Look! There it is the biggest sitar  
store in the world! Dil's Sitar Universe!  
Its bigger than I ever expected it to be!  
  
Eustace: It looks like a dump, by the   
way where are the bathrooms!?  
  
Muriel: Where are your manners Eustace!  
  
Eustace: What manners!  
  
Muriel: Pull over Eustace its right  
here.  
  
Muriel, Eustace, and Courage enter   
Dil's Sitar Universe...  
  
Eustace: Hey you...stupid! Where  
are the bathrooms! You better have  
one or off with your head! Ho ho ha ha!  
  
Manager : Sorry sir we don't have any public  
bathrooms, only for employees.  
  
Eustace: Here's 50 bucks!  
  
Manager: Follow me! I'll take you  
to our private lounge bathroom!  
  
Eustace: Now your talkin'!  
  
Muriel: How about this sitar, Courage.  
I've been saving for it for months. Its  
made out of moss!  
  
Courage: Eeeeew! Yuck!  
  
Muriel: Don't worry Courage,  
its smell resistant!  
  
Cashier: $ 678.00 please  
  
Muriel hands him the money...  
  
Cashier: Hurray! Your our   
very first shopper in 10 years!  
  
Muriel: Oh my! Do I win  
anything?  
  
Cashier: Yes! 100 free tokens for  
the Katz Casino!   
  
Courage: Oh No!  
  
Muriel: Is something wrong  
Courage!  
  
Courage: Nevermind! You can't  
understand me anyway!  
  
Muriel and Courage head back out  
to the truck. Eustace then returns  
from the bathroom.  
  
Eustace: You should of seen it!  
It was the biggest and most beautiful  
bathroom I ever seen! It was the most  
fun experiences in my entire life! Until  
the stupid magician's trick got out of  
hand and the bathroom caught on fire. We  
all had to evacuate. Sadly the place where  
I had the most fun in me' life. Is no more.  
(whining )  
  
Muriel: Oh, I never heard of magicians  
in bathrooms before. Well maybe  
we can all go and experience it next  
year.  
  
Eustace: Leave me alone now! I'm  
in a really bad mood, espicially you   
stupid dog, don't bug me!  
  
Muriel: Lets go to that Casino.  
It sounds like fun!  
  
Muriel,Eustace, and Courage  
enter the casino. Eustace starts  
to cry about the lounge bathroom...  
  
Eustace: WHY! Oh why did  
you have to go! No more  
silver toliet, no more dancing  
llamas! No more people in  
giant pear costumes...!  
  
Katz: Welcome to Katz Casino!  
I'm obviously Katz. Don't worry  
old chum! We have better things than  
giant dancing pears!  
  
Eustace: Shut up before I hit  
you with my mallet!  
  
Muriel: But Eustace, you don't got  
a mallet!  
  
Eustace: Shut up Muriel or I'll  
hit you with this yard stick!  
  
Katz: But you don't have a yard  
stick!  
  
Eustace: Shut up or I'll hit both of  
you with this clarinet!  
  
Courage: But you don't have a  
clarinet!  
  
Eustace: Shut up or I hit all three  
of you with plumbing pipe,yard stick,  
clarinet, and mallet!  
  
All the customers in the casino: But you don't have a plumbing pipe,  
yard stick,mallet, or clarinet!  
  
Katz: Shut up and I'll set up a Las Vegas show featuring  
dancing oranges, apples, lemons, and grapefruits!  
  
Eustace: Deal!  
  
Muriel: What about having dancing avocados?  
  
Katz: Sorry, that was last week's show. 


	3. The Dancing Fruit Show

Katz starts to set up a dancing fruit  
show,meanwhile Muriel is playing with the  
slot machines...  
  
Muriel: (chanting) 1,2,3,4 bring me luck  
and money and more. 5,6,7,8   
enough money to fill a crate....  
  
Eustace: Where's the food around this  
stupid place! I thought the sign said   
chalupas! Not casino!  
  
Muriel: Want to win some money Eustace?  
Try your luck on one of these slot machines!  
  
Eustace: Nobody told me these machines gave  
out money! I thought they were gumball dispencers!  
  
Courage: I'm going to get some food!  
  
Eustace: What are you up to dog! If your getin'  
food you better bring me some back!   
I'm going to try my luck on these stupid lever  
machines!   
  
Muriel: I won! Hurray! 300 dollars!  
  
Eustace: Hey thats my money!   
(whines) Where's my money! Where's  
my food! Where's my dancing fruit show!  
  
Courage brings back some pizza, then after  
they eat they go to the theater to watch  
the dancing fruit show.  
  
Muriel: Oh aren't those fruits the cutest things  
you ever did seen!  
  
Eustace: Wow, thats amazing, how do they do that?  
  
A person in the row behind them turns around  
a says:  
  
Shirley: There in costumes!   
  
Eustace: No! I can tell those are  
real fruit! This is even better than  
the pear show!  
  
Courage: I wish they had a dancing  
bone show.  
  
The lights shut off in the theater and everything becomes  
dark, but not not pitch dark.  
  
Muriel: Where did the lights go!  
  
Eustace: Fix the lights,stupid electricions!  
  
Everybody in the theater heads towards the exit  
doors but there locked as well as the enterance  
doors. Katz walks on to the stage pushing the fruits  
off and turns 1 light on and it only lights up half of the  
stage.  
  
Katz: Leaving so soon... I thought you would all like  
to see the finally, The giant maneating spider! (evil laugh)  
It really gets exciting when he gets LOSE! 


	4. Falling Through A Stage Floor

Katz: Seize them all! Giant Man-eating Spider!  
  
Courage runs to the exit door and pushes it down,  
he runs outside to the parking lot and gets in Eustace's  
truck. He drives through the entrance of the casino and  
gathers up 10 of the slot machines. and piles them up in the back  
of the truck Some of the guests start to panic and they all run out of the casino.   
Courage drives the truck through the theater entrance wall! SMASH!  
  
Muriel: Yey! I knew Courage would help us!  
  
Eustace: I want me' money back!  
  
Katz: What in the world do you think you are doing dog?  
One false move and this giant spider will eat you whole!  
Give up while you still have the chance!  
  
Eustace: Give up stupid dog! You'll just lose!  
  
The spider grabs Muriel with one of its arms...  
  
Muriel: Put me down!   
  
Courage picks up one of the slot  
machines and throws it at the  
spider's head. It misses the spider...and  
hits Eustace!  
  
Eustace: Oh! My aching back! It'll never  
be the same.  
  
Eustace falls over on the floor from the intensity  
of the hit...  
  
Muriel: Eustace are ya' alright?  
  
Eustace: (deliriously):   
Muriel! What size shoes do you have!  
  
Muriel: Now's not the time for that  
Eustace!   
  
Courage: Oh great! Not the medicine  
side effect!  
  
Eustace passes out.  
  
Courage throws another slot machine,  
this time it hits a big light fixture above  
the stage it falls and it hits Katz. The intensity  
of the crash is so huge it makes the stage floor cave  
in and Katz falls through the floor and is covered in  
rumble.   
  
Courage throws another machine  
and it gets caught in the giant spider's  
throat. It starts to gag and it falls  
on it side. It lets go of Muriel and  
she starts to fall from 100 feet high  
in the air!   
  
Courage: Muriel I'll catch you!  
  
Muriel: Somebody catch me!  
  
Courage dives in mid air and catches  
Muriel. Eustace is still unconscious.  
  
Muriel: Oh thank you Courage! You are  
a wonder dog, ya are! What am I going to  
do with my three hundred dollars?  
  
Courage: I don't know.  
  
Muriel: Well maybe I should just  
give it away to....  
  
Eustace: No! Give it to me! I have  
an idea!  
  
Muriel: What is it Eustace?  
  
Eustace: The Bagge Shoes Co.   
A store that will sell only one  
type of shoe! My shoe! It   
will make thousands! I'll be rich!  
Eustace, Muriel, and Courage get in there  
truck and start to head home. ... 


	5. Eustace's Store & Ending

Two days after there return home. Eustace starts to build a shoe store  
next to Burger's Really Cheap.  
  
Eustace: This weather stinks! I'm roastin' to death!  
  
The pig from Burger's Really Cheap approaches  
the new shoe store building...  
  
Jon Bonne: Hello neighbor! Nice building  
you got here!  
  
Eustace: I built it me' self!  
  
Jon Bonne: What kind of shoes will  
you sell at your store?  
  
Eustace: The exact pair I got on right  
here!  
  
Jon Bonne: What else will you be selling?  
  
Eustace: Nothin' Just me' type of shoes!  
  
A police car shows up.  
  
Policeman: Mr. Bagge, you are building  
a commercial building on a residental  
lot without premission.  
  
Eustace: Big deal!  
  
Policeman: Don't say we didn't warn you!  
  
A bulldozer then pulls up to the building.  
  
Jonn Bonne: Thats too bad. See ya around.  
  
Jonn walks back to Burger's Really Cheap.  
  
Eustace: Stupid Zoning!  
  
Katz: Well it looks like I have to get  
another job...or start another scam.  
  
Eustace: As long as you don't  
pull it on me in the near future,  
go ahead!  
  
Back at the Bagge House,  
on the front porch. Muriel  
is sitting on her usual chair.  
  
Muriel: I just love the sound of my  
moss sitar, it sounds so soothing.  
  
Courage: Uh-huh  
  
Muriel: I just hope Eustace gets home soon!  
  
Eustace is staring at the empty lot, its now dusk.  
The medication finally wears off.  
  
Eustace: I hate shoes! What a stupid idea that was!  
  
The End 


End file.
